Their Arms Are My Home
by IfweDieYoung
Summary: The telling of Inquisitor Juno Cadash and her relationship with Sera, The Iron Bull, Josephine, and Blackwall from the beginning of Skyhold to the end of Trespasser.
1. Chapter 1

Inquisitor Juno Cadash opened the door to her quarters to the sound of murmured giggling. They'd barely been in Skyhold three months and the war table was piling up with pawns. In fact her newest requisition was wood. For pawns. Because they were out. When she got up the stairs she looked at the massive bed she had purchased from Val Royeaux to house as many of her lovers as were willing to try and smush in at night, the nights she was there anyway. Currently the bed was occupied by Josephine and The Iron Bull who were wrapped tightly together. Sera and Blackwall were sitting in their own chairs on the other side of the room. It was kind of a mess to explain but the easiest way to describe the relationship of the Inquisitor to her many lovers was this; she, The Iron Bull, Josephine, and _sometimes_ Blackwall all interchanged as partners and would be affectionate with any of the other people in the aforementioned list (Blackwall was only just now becoming comfortable with Bull). Sera, however, was exclusive to Juno, however she was fully aware of the Inquisitor's other relationships and could not care less, she was just not particularly interested in any of them. She would however participate in larger expressions of affection when all or most people were involved, and would definitely participate one on one with Juno. "QUIZZY!" Sera screeched running over to Juno and wrapping her in her lithe arms.

Juno winced at the sound, her head was hammering from the last 8 hours she'd spent with Cullen and the recruits trying to organize for the taking of the keep in Crestwood, they'd almost finished the final preparations before everyone would head out exactly a week from the day. "Everyone, I love you all but I need quiet right now so could everyone please leave, except for either Josie or Blackwall. You two can figure out who wants to stay however you want but do not. Do. Not. Involve me."

The Iron Bull and Sera left quietly, understanding and not at all offended by the notion they were not what Juno needed right now. Bull waited at the bottom of the stairs for whoever wasn't going with Juno to take them back to his room above the tavern. Josie and Blackwall looked at each other briefly but they had both come to the same conclusion mentally. Josie leaned down and smoothed Juno's hair kissing her forehead before heading down to Bull.

Blackwall watched as Juno collapsed onto the bed, spread eagle. She groaned into the pillows. Blackwall walked over and sat on the bed next to her rubbing her back. Juno scooted closer to show her approval of what he was doing. Blackwall gave positioned himself better to give her a proper massage and when he realized she'd fallen asleep some twenty minutes later he sweetly removed her shoes and over clothes and laid down next to her to also drift to sleep.

Juno, Varric, The Iron Bull, and Sera had been staying at the keep for the last few weeks to insure that it was set up optimally. When the final construction had been put into place they went to go find Hawke's contact. The man in question was beautiful, his name Alistair. Upon first seeing him Sera rolled an r and nudged Juno in the ribs, raising an eyebrow. Bull laughed and nodded "Yeah, he'd do, Kadan."

Varric laughed at both of them, "Nope. Never going to happen."

"Ten gold." Bull said.

"Twenty." Varric countered.

"Deal."

Alistair squinted at the four of them but continued his speech about the integrity of the Wardens.

Alistair moaned as he thrust into the Inquisitor one last time before pulling out and coming on her stomach, and due to bit of splash back, Josephine's hip. The last thing Juno needed was a pregnancy. "I'm- gonna-" she death gripped Alistair's sides as he and Bull worked on her clit and vagina together.

Josephine was also helping by kissing and nibbling her way down the Inquisitor's sides, however she was interrupted by the occasional moan as Blackwall was eating her out. Juno and Josephine came together holding hands tightly and making different but harmonious noises.

They both feel back onto the bed after riding out their orgasms. Blackwall curled against Josephine and the Iron Bull squished between Josephine and Juno.

"Sweet Maker." Alistair panted. "You do this all the time?"

The four laughed breathily. "Fuck no, normally it's two or _maybe_ three of us. This is for special occasions." Bull winked at Alistair.

Alistair gulped air, nodding. He wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand. "Well since I'm not involved in this." He motioned between the four of them. "I'm going to." He jerked his thumb toward the door.

They all nodded. "If you ever need some tension out again." Juno said, but was cut off.

"You know, I think this was one of those things I enjoyed but am also going to try and repress," Alistair said dryly and Bull burst out laughing. Just as Alistair got his clothes on and was starting down the stairs Sera burst in. She glanced up at the bed "NAKED CUDDLES?" She squealed and ripped off her clothes jumping into bed by Juno. Juno swung an arm around her and kissed the side of her face.

Alistair shook his head and left.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Dorian said sipping a fruit filled wine from a mug. "Do you have a favorite?"

Juno smashed down her shot glass and choked on the liquid, not from the burn but from the question. She made a motion at the bartender to refill her glass while she continued. "A favorite? You really don't understand this polyamory thing, do you?"

"No but I want to learn," Dorian pouted as his eyes locked onto the ass of a passing recruit.

"I don't have a favorite, I mean, some days I want to be with one over the other for whatever reason. Like for example Bull and Sera are more fun for adventurous dates. Josie is fun to go shopping with and do other fancy, fine things. And Blackwall is content to just lay next to me and stroke my hair as I fall asleep. But, like, they can all also do the other things. Well except Sera's not very fond of the fancy. But besides that." Juno threw another shot back.

Dorian nodded. "So how did you all..." he swirled his glass at her in a get together motion. As she prepared her answer he pulled a piece of fruit out or his drink and popped it in his mouth.

"Well. I was flirting with everyone, as you know."

Dorian interjected, "You? Flirt? Never! We all know you are most holy and pure of all-"

Juno whacked him gently on his face with her shot glass. "Anyways, we were all flirting and Bull got together with Josie and discussed the possibility of a polyamorus relationship with me if I agreed. And Josie was thrilled by the idea, however she knew mine and her mutual interest in Blackwall, which she explained to Bull. Bull was fine with the notion and the two of them went to him. He took a while to think about it, but then agreed. The three of them arranged to meet me in my chambers and I agreed as well. It was my favorite outcome." She pounded back another shot.

"And Sera?" Dorian asked swirling his drink in one hand.

"Ah, yeah that was later. She found out about everything and explained she was okay with it, and wanted to join, but made it clear her interest was only in me, not Josie, or obviously Bull or Blackwall. I brought up the inquiry to them, they all agreed, she joined in."

Dorian nodded. "What about that fellow Josie was engaged to, have you done anything about that?"

Juno nodded. "Yeah he agreed to duel me. But then I brought Blackwall, Bull, and even Sera joined in. When he inquired, Sera agreed she should sit out since she wasn't technically involved with Josie. Needless to say we won. Bull and Blackwall picked her up and she leaned down and planted a kiss on my head. It was all very romantic."

Dorian laughed, "Sounds about right for something Varric's trash that Cassandra tried to get me to read."

"Kadan!" Bull bellowed wrapping his arms around Juno's waist and smooching her neck, then her cheek, and when she turned into him, her lips.

"Get a room you two!" Dorian said jokingly.

"Wanna join in?" Bull winked.

Dorian scoffed. "Juno there was something I wanted to discuss with you besides our girl talk."

"He does want to join in!" Bull said with wide eyes. "I bet someone didn't I? Who'd I bet?" Bull walked off further into the bar looking for the supposed person he forged a wager with.

Dorian rolled his eyes as he finished his drink. "No, I wanted to talk business."

"Business?" Juno countered.

"Business. Specifically, Winter Palace business." Dorian said setting his drink down. "I know that you feel Adamant Fort is the more pressing matter, but Celine's life is in the balance. Every night there are balls and peace talks trying to be negotiated and we are letting her sit. It will take one night to end all of this."

"One night," Juno repeated. "And travel time. Dorian, I've said it before and I've said it again, Adamant Fort affects everyone across all lands and cities wrongly. If Celine dies, she has a replacement, and even if it does negatively impact, it only impacts Orlais."

"Inquisitor, you know I respect your decisions normally but this one I simply cannot agree with." Dorian said. "It affects all of us. And who's to say the person next put in power, Gaspard, is not an agent of Corypheus? Then we've just stabbed ourselves in the foot."

"Dorian I understand and respect your concerns, but I am the one who has to live with these consequences and these are the consequences I'd prefer to have rest on my shoulders." She said. "I'm sorry. We will go to the Winter Palace as soon as we return."

Dorian nodded. "I suppose I must understand."

He stood up from the table and moved to one full of young recruits. Juno sighed resting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. "Kadan?" Bull asked rubbing her back softly.

"Yes?" Juno said looking up.

"Wanna go back upstairs and talk about what's going on?"

"And I just can't keep making decisions and my own men complaining about it. I already have everyone else doing that for them, I don't need weakness from within." Juno said finishing her, at this point, twenty minute rampage.

The Iron Bull nodded. "Want me to take control?"

Juno pushed up and kissed him. "Please."

Juno's wrists were tied to the top bed posts, her ankles didn't reach the bottom so Bull improvised and tied them to bricks to make it hard for her to move them without physically torturing her. Her nipples also were clamped with a bar connecting the two so that he could pull and tease both at the same time. At this point her vagina was soaking wet on to his bed but he had just started. He gave her twenty spankings to start out with so it's time to balance it out. He grabbed a flogger from the dresser next to her bed and began smacking her with it. He watched as her body grew pink, then red, but she resisted making noise, and more importantly refused to use her safe word.

He appreciated her lack of noise but he wanted to change things up so he landed a big hit right on her vulva and clit. She yelped at the unexpected sensation and he tsked. "We both know what that means, Kadan."

He got a ball gag from his drawer and fitted it in her mouth. He loved seeing her like this, vulnerable yet totally content. He swirled his finger around her clit and she moaned around the gag. "Are you going to be good, Kadan?" She nodded.

He began to run his finger on her vulva and then slipped it inside of her, but she rammed her hips up against it, so it was removed. "Why don't you prove you can be good?"

She looked at him confused. He removed the ball gag from her mouth and stuck his penis in instead. She reflexively went to grab at his ass and perineum but her hand was not able to move. She sucked his dick as hard and as good as she could, swirling her tongue around the head. He came in her mouth and she swallowed it with pride as he pulled his penis out. "Good, Kadan, good."

He moved down to her hips and began to eat her out, as a reward. Right when she got to the edge he pulled away and rammed his penis in instead. He started fucking her as fast and as deep as he could loving the sound of her every moan, gasp, and scream. He kept going until she came, once, twice, and then he came too. He finished off her third orgasm with his finger on her clit. She panted heavily as he untied her.

He smoothed her hair back and pulled her as the little spoon into his chest. "What do you want to do for aftercare today?"

"A bath." She said. She picked it out days ago. He nodded and kissed the back of her head. They laid there for a few minutes longer before he picked her up in his arms and walked to the bathroom connected to his room. There was a large clawfoot tub, normally reserved for ice baths, and he gently sat her on the toilet. He stopped the drain and began pouring hot water into the tub. While the water ran he rummaged in his medicine cabinet for her favorite bath time treat. Flower petals and a special oil from a shop in Val Royeaux. He fixed up the bath just the way she liked it and picked her up again, placing her gently inside the tub. He grabbed a wash rag from the sink and dipped it in the water before running it over her skin. She melted into his touch and he continued their routine.

He also gently washed her hair in a basin he kept in his room just for this occasion. He picked her up again and helped her to a standing position. He used his hands to rub the oils into her skin and then took a towel, patting her dry.

He kissed her forehead and helped her into her smallclothes before they crawled back into his bed for a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Josie squealed and pulled Juno and Sera into a new store in Val Royeaux. This was the fourth one, which wouldn't seem bad, but it had been nine. Hours. Each store took approximately two hours of their attention. Despite the fact they had not yet traveled to Therinfal Redoubt Josephine insisted that the only way the three of them (plus the boys, whose torment was coming later that same week) would have anything acceptable to wear, would be to go weeks in advanced to start getting fittings.

Juno was less than pleased as none of the dresses Josie had picked were flattering for dwarves. Juno needed something that pulled in at the waist so it could break up and elongate her figure. Not that she got much of a chance to flaunt it in the endless grind of battles, but she did have a certain eye for style. She found a gorgeous full length dress, it was a taupe color with gold accents, it pulled in to an empire waist and, most importantly, had pockets! Juno rushed to show it to Josie. Josie nodded her approval as she browsed the racks.

"Hey, Quizzy, let me help you try it on, you know it'll probably be too long and all that." Juno nodded and the two of them disappeared into the fabric walls of the dressing area. Juno put the little ornament out on the ties of the fabric to note that it was occupied.

Juno suddenly felt hands on her waist pulling at the laces of her vest. She giggled knowing that was Sera's true reason for accompanying her. They pulled off each other's clothes, wasting no time. Sera kissed a trail down Juno's front and when she reached her prize, Juno's already wet vulva, she made short work of nudging Juno's thighs apart and licking. Juno stifled back a moan as Sera continued to eat Juno out. Juno gripped Sera's blonde hair and pulled her in closer as she go to the brink of coming and then Sera pulled away, wiping her mouth on Juno's inner thigh. "Not here, Inquisitor." Sera winked. "Not yet."

"Never should've let Bull teach you about orgasm denial." Juno muttered pettily as Sera attended to the real reason for the dressing room visit.

"No, like this," Bull said landing a firm smack on Juno's ass. Juno's hands were tied to her headboard, her ankles bound to her arms so that her now bright red bum was exposed. Blackwall nodded mimicking Bull's technique. "Good" Bull roared.

Juno rolled her eyes. Blackwall recently learned that Josie of all people had a light dominance fetish. Not like Juno's, of course. Blackwall, however had no clue where to begin so he asked Bull and Juno to help him out. Juno being fake Josie, Bull being Blackwall's mentor, if you will.

"Now, this she likes, but you have to do it very sparingly, she's not as tough as Juno here." Bull winked at Juno and Juno scoffed, she'd helped Bull teach Josie a harsh lesson or two before. Juno moaned a little as Bull spread her labia, rubbed her clit, and then pulled away, smacking the sensitive area. Juno whimpered a little.

"There is something Josie and I have talked about, but I think she wants to try it with someone else, namely you." Bull said. "Anal."

He spread Juno's bum cheeks apart and kept his hand there. "Now, Juno here is already stretched out, but Josie is not."

Juno zoned out as Bull explained the quick and dirty (ha. ha.) on anal. Just as Bull was finishing his whole rant Juno yawned and said "I thought I was getting fucked for my compliance in this so called, demonstration?"

"We're not done yet." Bull said, smarting her ass with a smack.

"Yes, but, I scheduled a Council meeting for about twenty minutes from now, and I am all tied up, and as we all three know from personal experience, Cassandra will come looking. And Cullen." Juno said wiggling her bum as best she could.

Bull rolled his eyes. "Fine but we'll need you one more time tonight to finish all this up." He said, he motioned for Blackwall to get started. Blackwall moved between her hips and began to fuck her as Bull readied something behind them on Juno's dresser. She could care less as Blackwall's hips kept crashing into hers. All of the sudden she heard a strange noise and opened her eyes to see Bull with a finger up Blackwall's ass. "Keep going," Bull growled seductively.

And kept going they did.


End file.
